


I Wander Alone At Night

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky just wants to feel complete.





	I Wander Alone At Night

Bucky doesn’t feel whole. He doesn’t feel right. No, it’s not his brain malfunctioning again. Shuri did wonders in helping him get his head clear and free. He couldn’t thank T’challa nor Wakanda for their help no matter what he said or done for them. But they appreciated everything he said anyway.

He was now back at the compound with Steve and the others. He and Tony were still on a somewhat rocky foundation, but they were civil, much to Steve’s appreciation. Steve didn’t have a leash on the man, but he tended to be nervous whenever Bucky showed even the slightest of irritation.

He’s been eating healthy. He takes fighting lessons with Steve or Sam. He laughs and he cries. He eat and he sleeps. But sometimes, he stays away at night for fear that this perfect world he’s living is all a nightmare formed by HYDRA to confuse him. Steve reassures him time and time again that Bucky was living in the real world and that HYDRA isn’t after him any longer.

He still isn’t convinced.

Steve teaches him how to ride a motorcycle from the 21st century and Bucky enjoys every second of it. Steve shows him all the appliances that the world carries now. Bucky adores the toaster most of all.Steve Showed him the computer lab where Bruce and Tony are constantly found sleeping in.

Bucky chuckles at the site.

But something is terribly missing from his life. Something that Bucky doesn’t quite know about. It’s not a female, not another friend. But…something.

It’s not until three months after Bucky is back in the tower after eating his seventh bowl of cereal that he had enough of sitting around and waiting for some miracle to happen.

He enters the garage and takes Steve’s motorcycle. The sky is blackened, yet a few stars are watching over him. The moon shines brightly against the darkened horizon. He smiles to himself as he feels the fresh air on his face. He’d never felt more free in his lifetime.

He stops at a park and squeezes the motorcycle between two cars before stepping away from it and sitting on a bench close by. He tilted his head back and let the soft wind scratch at his stubble for a long moment. He devoured the silence. He was enthralled by it.

He silently prayed to whomever was listening up above that he wake up and be alive and away from HYDRA. He prayed that this was real, that he would never have the chance to get captured again.

Just as he opened his eyes, he heard a dog howling in the close distance and he felt his body stiffen for one long moment until he recognized that the dog howling were howls of pain, not menace.

He approaches the poor animal and kneels a short distance away, carefully bringing his hand out so the animal could sniff him. Te dog’s tail wags in excitement. Yet, as Bucky takes a closer look, he notices the dog’s paw is badly injured. He knows the person to call and gets her right on the phone.

“Shuri, hey, I know it’s late-”

“Bucky?” Her voice nearly in panic. “What’s wrong? It’s early in the morning.”

“It’s the middle of the night in New York, kid.” He smiles shortly. “Listen, I have a dog here. He’s hurt.”

“Where?” She asks. Bucky can hear her typing on a computer. Bucky assumes she’s locating his cell phone signal.

“The paw, I think. He’s friendly.” Bucky explained, smiling at the animal, petting his head and scratching behind his ear.

“Bring her to Helen Cho and I’ll get there when I can. Give me a few hours.”

Bucky agrees and hangs up the phone, carefully coaxing the dog into his arms. He knows Helen and Shuri would know exactly how to care for this poor thing. And as Bucky carefully sat on the motorcycle with the dog between his legs, he knew he was complete.


End file.
